


A Blind Date with Cupid

by innusiq



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slash, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-02-05
Updated: 2000-02-05
Packaged: 2018-11-10 22:56:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11136339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innusiq/pseuds/innusiq
Summary: Elaine tries to bring a little romance into the guy's lives    "





	A Blind Date with Cupid

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

A Blind Date with Cupid

## A Blind Date with Cupid

by Innusiq

Author's disclaimer: I don't own them, I just borrowed them and those I didn't borrow, I made up. 

Author's notes: Any and all comments welcome. Thank you kindly. 

* * *

Rating: PG  
Pairing: Fraser/Vecchio  
Archive: This will be posted to the Hexwood archive 

A Blind Date with Cupid  
by: Jenny Hill 

It was just another day at the 27th Precinct. The detectives were working on their assigned cases. No problems had arisen to irritate their Lieutenant. Even the Mountie was present with his unofficial partner and a certain member of the Chicago Police Department couldn't keep her eyes off of them. Cupid was in the building today and what better day than Valentine's Day, the biggest romance holiday of the calendar year. 

Cupid could take on many forms in life. Cupid could be a mother trying to match make between her children and the children of a family friend. Cupid could be a best friend trying to cure the loneliness of another. Cupid could even be a sister who thinks she knows what she's doing when she tries to set up one of her siblings with a mutual friend. Today though, Cupid was in the guise of a certain Civilian Aide who answered to the name of Elaine Besbriss. 

Of all the men in the precinct, the Italian Detective and his unofficial Mountie partner were the loneliest of them all. Neither of them dated on a regular basis or even an irregular basis for that matter. They seemed to spend every waking moment with each other so there really wasn't any time for dating but tonight would be different and Cupid was going to see to that. Tonight, their Cupid was determined to give them a little romance. 

When the Mountie stood up to leave, his departure marked the time for her plan to be placed into action. Her plan couldn't work with the Mountie present for, even though Cupid was giving of love, this Cupid was a little selfish too. 

Elaine eased her way across the room and over the Ray's desk. When she approached, she used the excuse of delivering a file he had requested as her step into the plan. "Here ya go Ray," Elaine said as she handed the file to the slightly aloof detective. 

"Thanks Elaine." Ray took the file and began perusing its contents without even making eye contact with the Civilian Aide. When Elaine didn't leave the area of his desk and she actually sat down in the guest chair where Fraser had previously been sitting, Ray knew something was up. "Is there anything I can help you with Elaine?" He asked, finally looking at his visitor. 

"No Ray . . . I was just thinking." 

Her vagueness annoyed Ray as he sighed and leaned back in his chair to give Elaine his full attention. "Thinking about what Elaine?" 

"Well . . . you do know what day it is today Ray, don't you?" Elaine asked casually as she fingered at one of the many toys that cluttered the detective's desk. 

Ray rolled his eyes. "Of course I do Elaine, I'm not an idiot. It's Friday, right?" Ray gave her a smile that showed he was toying with her. 

"Ray!" Elaine said in a scolding manner. 

"Yeah, yeah, I know, it's Valentine's Day, so?" 

"So . . . do you have any plans tonight?" Elaine asked trying to seem as if she wasn't prying when she actually was. 

Ray sat there a minute deciding whether to tell her or keep her guessing. He did like teasing his friend. "Are you asking me out on a date Elaine?" 

Elaine's mouth dropped open. "No, I like you Ray but not like that. Anyway, we're to close for that, don't you think?" 

Ray nodded his head in agreement. "Actually I do have plans tonight." Ray left the comment at that, and the teasing began. 

Elaine's eyes widened at the thought of Ray out on a date, on Valentine's Day. Not that it was inconceivable that Ray had a date because he was a good-looking guy and he could be quite the little charmer, on his own terms. It was just his dating life had been quite desolate lately, she had begun to think he forgot how to date in the first place. "Really Ray, well that's great." Great for Ray but not for Cupid's plan. 

"Yeah, we're going to dinner and a movie and after that . . . who knows." Ray smiled as he said that last part hoping to get his friend's goat with that comment. 

"Ray, I didn't realize . . . is it someone I know?" Ray peeked her curiosity but good with that comment. 

"Maybe." He was enjoying himself too much now. 

"Who, tell me," Elaine begged as she leaned forward just waiting for his secret to be divulged. 

"Ray?" A voice came from behind Elaine and she sat bolt upright. "I forgot something," Fraser said as he walked around to stand at the side of Ray's desk in both Ray's and Elaine's view. "Hello Elaine." 

"Hi Fraser," Elaine greeted as she tried to compose herself. 

"Yeah Benny?" Ray said in a questioning tone as he turned his attention from the Civilian Aide to his best friend. 

"Yes, it seems you didn't give me a time as to when you will be picking me up tonight," Fraser informed as he twirled his Stetson in his hands. 

Ray smiled at Fraser. "I'll pick you up at seven, our reservations are at eight. Is that all right with you?" Ray caught the look on Elaine's face from his peripheral vision and he couldn't help but laugh on the inside. 

"That is fine Ray, that will give me enough time to take Dief for a walk before dinner. I will see you then," Fraser said before he turned to leave again. "Goodbye Elaine." Fraser was gone as quick as he had arrived. 

Ray turned his attention back to Elaine who was turned way staring in the direction Fraser had taken his leave through. "Yes Elaine?" Ray was leaning back in his chair again with his hands clasped behind his head. He was grinning from ear to ear. 

"Ray Vecchio, I am ashamed of you," Elaine exclaimed. "If you didn't have any Valentine's Day plans, you could've at least told me. I wouldn't have cared." Elaine relaxed in her seat with her arms crossed against her chest. 

"Well, I really wasn't lying ya know. I told Benny I'd take him out tonight. There's nothing wrong with that, is there?" Ray challenged Elaine to disagree with him. 

"No . . . but Valentine's Day is a day for couples . . . romance . . . romantic couples, ya know?" Her eyes were sparkling as she spoke. "I'd hate to see you and Fraser, two very eligible bachelors, alone on such a night." 

Ray didn't like were this conversation was heading but he was along for the ride at this point. "What are you gonna do, set us up on blind dates? I hate to tell you this Elaine but Valentine's Day and blind dates do not mix, trust me. I have had my fair share of the combination and I would rather be shot than do that again." 

"Geez, no wonder you don't have a love life." The comment she made was harsh but it was being used to put him in his place. "Seriously though, I do have a favor to ask of you." Elaine smiled in a coaxing manner. 

"A favor?" Ray was definitely beginning to regret letting this go so far but he knew now he was strapped in for a ride he wasn't about to forget anytime soon. "Just spit it out already." 

"I have a friend . . ." Elaine began before being rudely cut off. 

"No." 

"Ray, just hear me out . . ." 

"No, no, no. What part of "no" do you not understand?" Ray berated. 

"How about the negative part." The answer caught Ray off guard so she continued. "I have a friend who will be in town for a couple days and I thought . . ." 

"You thought I could take her out tonight, right?" Ray concluded. 

"Yes." 

"No." 

"Ray . . ." 

"Elaine, you know I already have plans with Fraser so why are you still asking me . . ." Ray trailed off his sentence when the smile on Elaine's face answered his unfinished question. "Oh no!" Ray got up abruptly to walk away but was stopped by Elaine's question. 

"Why Ray?" 

He turned to look at her and said, "Elaine, I am not subjecting him to an evening with you." Ray's words were more severe than he intended and he didn't want to apologize for them either. 

"Hey!" 

"I didn't mean it like that . . . He will freak out if I do this." Ray was trying desperately to get out of this predicament but he couldn't see a way. 

"Ray, it's not like you'll leave him alone with me. It will be like a double date, ya know?" Elaine was halfway home and she was praying this was the clincher. 

Ray sighed heavily as he sat back down in his seat and buried his head in his hands. "As a favor to you . . . I . . . we will do this but you don't realize what you're asking me to do here." 

Elaine smiled at her conquest. "Great, thanks Ray." 

"You're welcome Elaine." 

* * *

"Canadian Consulate, Constable Benton Fraser . . ." 

"Yeah, yeah, yeah Benny, I know where I'm callin'. Why are you answering the phone anyway?" 

"Turnbull is out sick today so . . ." 

"Ah, say no more, you're stuck playing secretary today." 

"In a sense, yes." 

"At least that means no guard duty today, huh?" 

"Yes Ray." 

"So, is the Dragon Lady behaving herself?" 

"Ray . . ." 

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry." 

"Is there a reason why you called?" 

"Yeah." 

"Ray?" 

"All right . . . I've kinda changed our plans for the evening." 

"Yes, and . . ." 

"I sorta promised this friend of mine that I would take out a friend of her's who's in town for a couple days . . ." 

"Oh . . . you have a female friend?" 

"Yes, I do have them ya know. Is that so hard to believe . . . are you laughing?" 

"No Ray . . . I'm sure I will find something to entertain myself with this evening." 

"Oh no . . . don't think that you're gonna get off that easy. I made a deal with my friend for the evening." 

"A deal?" 

"Yeah, a deal." 

"What kind of deal Ray?" 

". . . Well . . . I kinda sorta promised my friend a date with you." 

"You what?" 

"Calm down Benny, I'm not sending you out alone. It's gonna be a double date." 

"Oh . . . Ray you really should have consulted me first before you promised anything." 

"Come on Benny, it'll be fun. Just four adults out having a good time." 

"Ray sometimes . . ." 

"Sometimes what Benny, I annoy you?" 

" . . . yes . . . " 

"Good, now you know how it feels." 

"Ray, be serious, you know what today is . . ." 

"Yes Benny, we discussed this earlier. It'll be okay, I promise." 

"May I ask who my date is for the evening?" 

"No." 

"Ray. . ." 

"No Benny, if I don't know who my date is, you're not gonna know either." 

"Ray, this doesn't have anything to do with Francesca, does it?" 

"God no, I could say no to her and would have." 

"All right Ray, I will try to have a good time tonight but I truly doubt the probability of that will be high." 

"Don't worry Benny, if you're not enjoying yourself, neither will I." 

* * *

Ray had his hand pressed against the small of Fraser's back as he guided him through the restaurant, crossing the small dance floor, heading towards their table. When their table and dates for the evening were in sight, he could feel his friend stiffen even through his thick leather coat. "Relax Benny, the evening will go quicker than you think." 

"Ray, why are we doing this again?" Fraser asked, surveying the table they were approaching. Two beautiful women were already seated there and when the one Fraser recognized saw them approaching, she smiled and waived in their direction. "Oh dear." 

"Don't worry Benny, she promised to be on her best behavior. I swear I'll make this up to you." Ray patted Fraser's shoulder as they parted to take their seats at the table. "Good evening ladies." Ray smiled radiantly, greeting their dates. "Have you two been waiting long?" 

"No, we just arrived ourselves," Elaine replied. "Ray, this is my good friend Rachel and Rachel this is Ray." 

Ray smiled in Rachel's directions and said, "It's a pleasure to meet you Rachel. She had shoulder length blonde hair that was silky straight. The green blouse she wore accentuated her hazel eyes. She seemed a perfect match for Ray in Elaine's point of view. 

"Likewise Ray, Elaine has said nothing but good things about you." Rachel returned his smile. The first thing she noticed about Ray were his eyes, for a man, they were beautiful. 

"Really, Elaine has said nice things about me? Maybe Elaine should think about saying a few of these words in my presence now and again." Ray gave Elaine a look that told her she was going to be paid back for this evening but she didn't care. She had finally gotten him out on a date and hopefully a little romance would spring form the union. She also got herself a date with the best looking Chicago stationed Mountie. What ever Ray dished at her, she would take for that alone. 

"I am in the room here ya know," Elaine retorted. "Anyway, Rachel, this is Benton Fraser. He's a member of the Royal Canadian Mounted Police." 

"Wow, what's a Mountie doing in Chicago?" Rachel asked, genuinely curious. 

"He first came to Chicago on the trail of his father's killer and for reasons that don't need exploring at this juncture, he has remained attached as Deputy Liaison Officer with the Canadian Consulate." Ray sped through the all too familiar explanation then turned to Fraser and asked, "Did I do that okay?" 

Fraser smiled and said, "Perfect." Fraser was a little relieved he didn't have to go through the scenario yet again. 

"Isn't that cool?" Elaine asked Rachel. 

"I would have to agree with that Elaine." Rachel replied as she caught the rolling of Ray's eyes. 

"Elaine, you're lucky I have connections here. It was hard enough for me to get the reservations I did for Fraser and myself let alone increasing it to four people." Ray commented as he looked around the crowded restaurant. 

"You won't be sorry Ray, I promise a good time will be had by all tonight." Elaine smiled slyly. 

"Good evening Ray, Ben," their waiter greeted with an extra special smile on his face. "I knew I'd be seeing you two tonight." 

Ray smiled back at their waiter. "Evening Jack." 

"Good evening Jack," Fraser also greeted. "We wouldn't be anywhere else." 

"Would you gentlemen like your usual to drink?" 

"Yeah Jack, that would be fine," Ray replied. 

"And the ladies?" 

Elaine spoke up first. "I'll have a White Zinfandel." 

"Me too!" Rachel chirped in. 

"You heard the ladies Jack." Ray commented as he relaxed in his seat. He wasn't sure the evening would run as smooth as he had been telling Fraser it would but the "dating Ray" was coming out of him now and he was as charming as ever. 

"So Ray, you two come here often?" Rachel asked, not being able to ignore the waiter's familiarity of the partners. 

"Yeah, Benny and I come here every Friday night." Ray smiled in the direction of Fraser, who was still looking a bit panicked. "Don't we Benny?" 

Fraser made eye contact with Ray and answered, "Yes . . . yes we do." 

The evening moved on smoothly, with all parties eventually enjoying themselves. Even Fraser loosened up slightly which Elaine was grateful for. When Rachel suggested she and Ray should step out on the dance floor, Ray accepted with out a second thought, leaving Fraser to fend for himself. Fraser swallowed the lump in his throat as he watched Ray and Rachel head towards the small dance floor. When Fraser turned to look at a grinning Elaine, he swallowed hard again. 

* * *

One hand on his shoulder and the other in his hand, Rachel began dancing with Ray. He was an excellent dancer she admired but she knew he would be by the gracefulness of his walk. "So, how long have you known Fraser?" 

"Since he came to Chicago . . . about two and a half, maybe three years ago," Ray replied then asked, "How long have you and Elaine been friends?" 

Rachel laughed. "Forever it seems . . . since we were in grade school." 

"She is a great person, no matter what I may say to her . . . she's kinda like one of my sisters. Elaine keeps me in my place and straightens me out when I need it, which is invariably." Ray did genuinely value his friendship with Elaine, no matter how annoying she could be. 

"She does speak very favorably about you Ray." 

"Yeah, thanks . . . I would say the same about you but . . . I didn't even know you existed until today," Ray commented. 

"Blind dates are hell, aren't they?" 

Ray laughed at Rachel's comment. "You don't know the half of it." 

"I think I may know more than you think." Rachel grinned. 

"What has Elaine been saying?" 

"Ray, Elaine hasn't said anything to me . . . I could just tell." 

Now Ray was panicking. "What do you mean?" 

"There's someone else, isn't there?" Rachel asked, trying to keep eye contact with her new friend. Ray simply nodded his head shyly. "I figured so but what I can't understand is why you're not with her . . . of all days, today should be the day you spend together and yet you're not." 

Ray smiled at Rachel and said, "Let's just say I have a very understanding and giving partner." 

* * *

"So Fraser, are you having a good time tonight?" Elaine ventured with a simple question. 

Fraser replied, "Yes Elaine, the evening has been truly enjoyable." 

"So, you're probably regretting not asking me out sooner, huh?" There was nothing to lose at this point. Elaine had been after him from the first time she had see Fraser in the precinct and it was a now or never situation tonight. She tried not to be as obvious about her pursuit of the Canadian as Ray's sister was but she thought her feelings were at least somewhat visible to the man of her dreams. What had Elaine worried at this point was Fraser's lack of an answer. "Fraser?" 

He cleared his throat before answering. "Elaine . . . although I have enjoyed this evening . . . I'm sorry but . . . I . . . I can be no more than a friend to you. I do hope you will understand . . ." Fraser was secretly cursing Ray for putting him in this situation. "You do understand, don't you Elaine? I would hate to lose your friendship over this . . ." 

"Hey guys, you're awful quiet," Ray said and he pulled the chair out for Rachel to sit in. When Ray looked at the table's occupants, Fraser had an even more sickening look than before and Elaine looked devastated. 

Elaine recovered gracefully her rejection as she faked a yawn and stretched exaggerating the gesture. "Oh my, it's getting late. I think Rachel and I should be heading home. We do have any early day tomorrow, don't we?" Elaine was giving Rachel a look that said she better agree with her or else. It was a look even Ray couldn't miss. 

* * *

"Ray, that was horrible," Fraser stated as he sat in the passenger seat of the Riv where he was sulking. 

"Ah Benny, it couldn't have been that bad . . . could it?" Ray questioned as he coasted the Riv to a stop in front of Fraser's apartment building. 

"It 'was' that bad Ray." 

"Come on Benny, she'll get over it, don't worry. She's a strong woman." Ray turned the ignition off. "Come on, let's go take Dief for a walk and then we can stop by the store on the way back. I don't know if you've realized it but you're cupboards are bare." 

Fraser nodded his head in agreement and climbed out of the Riv, following Ray into the building. 

* * *

She couldn't believe she was here. She couldn't believe she was doing this but she was. Elaine Besbriss was parked outside Fraser's apartment building and why was the only question she was asking herself. She truly wasn't sure of the answer but she just felt compelled to complete the conversation both she and Fraser hadn't quite finished earlier in the evening. "Elaine, why do you do this to yourself?" She voiced out loud as she climbed out of her car. 

She knew Ray was there due to the presence of his beloved Riv. Maybe he could help them sort through the mess she seemed to make of this evening. Once she reached the third floor's apartment J, Elaine entered without knocking, knowing all too well from the griping Ray did, that his door had no lock. "Hey guys," Elaine called out as she entered but there was no answer. She looked around the barren apartment and seeing that Diefenbaker wasn't around, she could only assume they had taken the wolf for a late night walk. 

It was a desolate apartment indeed, an apartment she knew she couldn't even think about getting use to living in. Once her survey of the apartment was complete, she noticed a vase of wild flowers sitting on the counter and next the vase was a card. Elaine being the ever curious "detective" Civilian Aide (Ray would consider it being nosey), she invited herself to read the card. 

It was a simple looking card, decorated in a child like manner and it read on the front: 

"Things to do today."  
1) Adore you  
2) Think of you  
3) Hug you  
4) Kiss you  
5) Snuggle with you  
6) Cuddle with you  
7) Think up cute nicknames for you  
8) Bore all my friends with endless talk about how wonderful you are 9) Daydream about us being together forever 10) Buy groceries 

After each stated item was a box in order to check the ones completed. All the items were checked except for item number ten. When she opened the card, it read: "Hey - I gotta eat, you know. Love you." The card was signed simply, "Ray." Elaine nearly dropped the card. 

* * *

"Ray, stop it," Fraser politely ordered as they walked down the hallway towards his apartment. "I might drop this bag of groceries if you don't." 

Ray was following directly behind Fraser with his arms wrapped around Fraser's waist and he was nuzzling against the side of his neck. When they approached the door, stopping for Fraser to open it, Ray asked, "What, you don't like?" 

"Well, I didn't say that . . ." Fraser's words trailed off as the nuzzling changed to a gentle sucking sensation. "Oh God . . . Ray if we are going to continue this . . ." 

"We better get inside," Ray said, finishing Fraser's sentence, when he released his mouth's hold on his lover's neck. 

"Yes," Fraser agreed. 

Ray parted from his lover and smiled. "So, are you feeling better now?" 

Fraser gave him a scolding look. "Only momentarily." He then reached for his apartment's doorknob, twisting it to open and let Ray and Diefenbaker enter first. 

When Fraser entered his apartment after his companions, the grocery bag was taken from him and placed on the counter. Once the apartment door was closed, Fraser turned to face Ray and he couldn't help but smile at the look Ray was giving him. 

"Benny," Ray began as he eliminated the space separating them, wrapping his arms around Fraser again, "You do know that I love ya, don't ya?" Ray proceeded to kiss his lover. 

Fraser's hands came up to cup each side of Ray's face and he sighed internally as a warm, loving feeling began to spread over his body. Parting again, they were breathing quickly with their foreheads resting together. "I know Ray . . . I love you too." 

"Did I wish you a Happy Valentine's Day Benny?" 

"Yes Ray . . . first thing this morning . . . thank you." Fraser wrapped his own arms around Ray, giving him a gentle hug. When he looked across the room where Diefenbaker was sitting, Fraser froze in his spot. 

"Benny, you okay?" Ray asked sensing the change in the body he held. 

"Ray . . ." Fraser began in a quiet voice, "we're not alone here." 

Ray didn't understand the comment and loudly blared out, "Of course we're not Benny, Dief's with us." Ray turned to look at the wolf, not comprehending the Mountie's sudden shyness in front of the furball. When his eyes met the surprised brown ones staring back at them, he froze in his spot as well. 

The standoff was Fraser and Ray at one side of the room with Elaine and Diefenbaker on the other. Diefenbaker couldn't careless what happened between these three people, as long as he didn't lose his junk food suppliers. 

Ray reached behind for Fraser's hand and once he had a hold of it, he received a gentle, reassuring squeeze in return. That one gesture gave him the strength to tackle this first hurdle of many to come. "Elaine, what are you doing here?" It wasn't asked in an annoyed tone, as she was use to hearing, as was common from the easily irritated Italian but more a despondent tone. 

"Ray, why didn't you tell me?" Elaine was hurt by the secret these two men had kept from her. Not that she had a right to know but she at least felt worthy enough for the knowledge of the intimacy their relationship held. 

Ray replied quietly, "Elaine, we haven't told anybody . . . no one knows." 

Elaine could see the despair in both her friend's eyes and she truly felt sorry for them. She didn't pity them in any way but she was more saddened by the fact that the way the felt for one another, that the person they loved had to be hidden from the rest of the world. "You guys . . ." Elaine walked over to Ray and gave him a hug. He returned the hug with a one-arm embrace. He refused to let go of Fraser's hand. Then Elaine hugged Fraser. 

"You're not upset with us?" Ray asked, disbelieving she could really understand and accept their relationship. 

"No, I'm not . . . a little hurt you didn't tell me but . . . " She smiled at them. "You know, here I was playing Cupid today and it seems Cupid had already visited you two. I don't know why I didn't see it before?" 

"You weren't suppose to see anything," Ray snapped. 

"Ray, please . . ." Fraser was trying to calm his lover and Elaine realized by what he said, if not the words alone but more the way he said them, did the trick. 

"I'm sorry Elaine," Ray apologized. "It is just, no one can know . . . at least not yet." 

"Please believe me Ray, I won't tell a soul. Your secret is safe with me." Elaine tried to make him believe her, that she did understand but sometimes that's just not as easy as it seems. 

"Yeah, well, it's just kinda hard for me to trust or believe anyone with this kind of information." 

"Well Ray, you're gonna have to start somewhere," Elaine said as she tightened her coat around her. "Well, it's getting late and I certainly know where I'm not needed." She proceeded to give each man a small peck on the cheek. "Happy Valentine's Day guys." The smile she gave her two friends was of sincere happiness. 

"Happy Valentine's Day Elaine," both men said in unison, causing all three of them to laugh. 


End file.
